Sparking Confusion!/Transcript
This is a transcript of Sparking Confusion in Team Robot In Pokemon Sun & Moon The Series. (the episode begins) Narrator: - Lusamine: - - - - - - - - (Team Robot in Pokemon Sun & Moon Ultra Legends opening plays) Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Sparking Confusion! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: (Blushing) Okay, Lillie. - Philmac: (Talking to himself, feeling worried) What is wrong with me, I haven't felt like this for a long time... When ever I look at her or think of her, I've got this weird feeling.... I don't know, but I think I might be in lo-- (Shaking his head) No! There's no time for that right now, we got a mission to accomplished! I'll worried about that afterwards! Mark EVO: Hey, are you okay? Philmac: Oh, yeah... Sorry. - - - - - - - - - - Philmac: Okay Emerl. (Philmac picks up his ray-gun.) Philmac: I'll do my best... Mark EVO: Are you sure? Couldn't you use a better weapon? Philmac: Sorry, but this is the only weapon I have, including my sword and shield. I'm grounded and powerless now, remember? Mark EVO: Oh. N.A.N.O.: (Feeling bad about Philmac) Geez..... Emerl: But if your behavior is positive, I'll get your power back, okay? Philmac: Okay. Mark EVO: Are you really sure? Emerl: I'm positivly sure. Mark EVO: Alright then. - - - - - - Rotom Pokedex: - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Graveler (Alola form)! (Back to the show) - - - - - - - - Izzy Izumi: It's Alolan Golem! - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Meilin Rae: Alright Geodude let's stop them. (Alolan Geodude agree) - - (Alolan Geodude glad and then started to evolve) - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Hiker #1: - Ash Ketchum: What is it, Pikachu? Sakura Avalon: Sylveon, what is it? (The Pokemon team spots a giant egg) Ash Ketchum: Is that a giant egg? Takato Matsuki: It's huge! - - Emerl: We should take it to examine it. Mark EVO: Good idea. We need to take it to the Aether Foundation. Tails: Okay. Let's take it. - - - Narrator: Just what kind of egg was it? Meilin's Alolan Geodude evolves into Alolan Graveler. (the episode ends) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Frogadier55 Category:DragonSpore18 Category:Transcripts